


Keep Thine Enemies Closer

by faithinthepoor



Category: The Dead Zone
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 02:07:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1964868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithinthepoor/pseuds/faithinthepoor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble written for the Gluttony challenge at <a href="http://femslash100.livejournal.com">femslash100</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep Thine Enemies Closer

**Author's Note:**

> Set during The Storm

The kisses fly hard and fast but not quite as fast as Dana is divested of her clothing, “You sure you don’t want to slow things down?” she teases as she rips at Sarah’s buttons.

“I doubt that you wore that bathing suit in this weather with going slow in mind,” as if to directly oppose Dana’s concern, the reply is accompanied by an attempt to remove her own clothing faster.

“I didn’t exactly wear it with you in mind either,” she mutters between kisses and tugs.

“No, I would have said that was for my ex-fiancé but he’s not here so I guess it’s for my current husband.”

“I was planning or wearing nothing at all and you left out the Reverend.”

“Intentionally.”

“You shouldn’t be so judgmental, he’s a powerful man, that can be very intoxicating.”

“I don’t want to know.”

“You’d prefer that I was only interested in Johnny?”

She tries not to think about how much that thought pains her, “I’d prefer it if you didn’t talk at all.”

“So you can pretend to be pure, pretend that you don’t want Johnny and Walt and, it would appear, me?”

“I loathe you.”

“I know but that does nothing to decrease you appetite for me, does it Mrs Bannerman?”

“Just shut up.”

“Less talking, more kissing?”

She nods in agreement and pulls Dana’s mouth back to hers. Outside the storm rages in earnest, the rain drowning out the groan she makes as she lets Dana enter her.


End file.
